Sommeil
by EvilfromParadize
Summary: En cette chaude nuit d'été, Nasir ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Il contemple les étoiles lorsqu'un corps chaud se presse contre le sien.


Motivée que je suis, une nouvelle fic' pour aujourd'hui. Ce texte contient u**ne scène de sexe explicite entre deux hommes**, donc passez votre chemin si ce n'est pas de votre goût. C'est mon premier slash, donc un peu d'indulgence s'il vous plaît !

As usual, enjoy. (:

* * *

><p>La lune brillait fort dans le ciel dégagé. Quelques étoiles se détachaient de la toile sombre, et les yeux de Nasir ne pouvaient s'en détacher. Le sommeil refusait de venir, et l'atmosphère du temple s'était faite trop lourde. Le jeune homme avait du en sortir, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller les corps étendus ça et là sur le sol. Dehors, le silence était agréable et la fraîcheur de la nuit apaisait son âme. D'un geste devenu habituel, sa main balaya son abdomen dénué de bandage. A l'endroit où l'épée du Romain l'avait frappée ne restait qu'une mince cicatrice dont la couleur claire se détachait du teint de sa peau.<p>

Nasir ferma les paupières un instant, se délectant de la douceur de cette nuit d'été. La brise légère faisait virevolter ses cheveux autour de son visage et un frisson le parcouru. Quand Nasir entendit quelqu'un se rapprocher, il ne fit pas un mouvement. Son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine et, tendu, il attendit. Pourtant, lorsqu'un torse brûlant vint se poser contre son dos, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Des bras entourèrent son corps et de larges mains rendues rugueuses au contact des épées se posèrent sur son ventre. Agron vint nicher sa tête au creux de son épaule, déposant un baiser sur la courbure de sa mâchoire.

« Le sommeil te fuit, _little man _? »

Sa voix ne s'était pas faite plus haute qu'un murmure, pourtant elle résonna dans le ventre de Nasir.

« En quelques sortes. Il me manquait quelque chose pour dormir convenablement. »

Agron sourit à sa réponse, et déposa un nouveau baiser derrière son oreille. Nasir ferma les yeux, collant davantage son corps à celui du gladiateur et une de ses mains vint se perdre dans les cheveux courts d'Agron.

« L'entraînement sous le soleil ardant ne t'a pas suffisamment fatigué, _little man_ » constata Agron en riant doucement.

« Aurais-tu un remède ? » demanda Nasir en se retournant, enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'Agron. Son sourire en coin ne dissimulait aucunement le sous-entendu de ses paroles, Agron en avait conscience. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'aller chercher les lèvres de Nasir. Il ne l'embrassa pourtant pas, laissant quelques centimètres entre leurs lèvres, souriant. Nasir plongea un instant dans ses yeux bleus et la tentation fut trop forte. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et ses lèvres vinrent heurter la bouche d'Agron. Le baiser commença doucement, mais devint vite passionné. Les lèvres brûlantes des deux amants ne se décollaient plus et leurs langues entamèrent une danse qui les laissa le souffle court. Ils finirent par se détacher, leur torse se soulevant et s'abaissant au même rythme effréné.

« _I want you inside me_ » furent les seuls mots que prononça Nasir avant de se jeter de nouveau sur les lèvres d'Agron, ses mains allant se glisser dans ses cheveux. Agron prit les paroles de Nasir très au sérieux, et ses propres mains détachèrent le tissu du _subligaria_ de son amant. L'étoffe tomba sans un bruit sur le sol. Des jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Agron s'était sentit complètement perdu face au corps dénudé de son amant, ne sachant comment s'y prendre. La patience et la douceur de Nasir lui avaient appris les rudiments de l'acte, et désormais Agron savait très clairement comment s'y prendre.

Il n'y avait plus d'hésitation dans ses caresses ou dans ses baisers. Ses mains caressaient le dos de Nasir qu'il sentait frissonner sous ses doigts. Nasir ne restait pas inactif sous les caresses de son amant. Des frissons de plaisir parcouraient son échine lorsque les doigts d'Agron atteignaient des points sensibles. Malgré l'envie d'abandon qui le surmontait, il détacha à son tour le vêtement de son amant, et ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre en regardant le corps mis à nu devant lui. Ses doigts coururent le long du torse d'Agron, se glissant le long des muscles qu'il devinait sous la peau tendue.

Agron mordilla la peau du cou de Nasir, qui pencha la tête en laissant échapper un soupire de plaisir. Leurs corps brûlaient dans la fraîcheur de la nuit et avant qu'Agron ne réalise quoi que ce soit, Nasir s'était agenouillé devant lui, et déjà, le bout de sa langue parcourait son bas-ventre. Nasir lui sourit de manière suggestive avant que sa langue n'atteigne ce point si sensible du corps de son amant.

Les mains d'Agron s'accrochèrent aux cheveux de Nasir, qui prit son membre gorgé de sang entre ses lèvres humidifiées. Agron gémit lorsque son amant entama des vas-et-viens le long de son sexe. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes de frissons, et ses hanches se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus en mesure d'attendre, sa main rencontra la joue de Nasir et l'obligea doucement à se relever, afin que ses lèvres avides puissent saisir les siennes. Il colla son corps contre celui de son amant, et lorsque celui-ci se détacha de lui, il prit sa main et en lécha langoureusement les doigts, son regard planté dans celui du gladiateur qui se sentit fondre. Agron regarda son amant préparer son corps, savourant la vision que celui-ci lui offrait. D'un baiser, Nasir lui fit comprendre qu'il était prêt et sans attendre, Agron se fondit en lui d'un lent coup de rein.

Le corps de Nasir se cambra et un gémissement franchi ses lèvres. La main droit d'Agron saisit la jambe de Nasir pour la relever et, le poussa doucement jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur. Embrassant tour à tour son cou, ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, ses paupières closes, Agron rythmait ses coups de bassins d'une allure visant à rendre son amant fou. Et c'était efficace. Les mouvements de hanche de Nasir se faisaient plus rapides, et Agron n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accélérer. Chacun de ses vas-et-viens arrachaient un nouveau gémissement à Nasir, dont les yeux étaient maintenant clos. Ses mains se perdaient dans le dos du gladiateur, y laissant de nouvelles marques qui ne tarderaient pas à s'effacer. Agron mordit l'épaule de Nasir pour étouffer ses propres gémissements, se délectant du bruit de son amant.

Lorsque le gladiateur sentit le corps de Nasir trembler autour de son membre, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mordant sa lèvre pour se retenir. Sa priorité était de le contenter lui, et il savait qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à venir lorsque Nasir aurait succombé au plaisir. Le jeune Syrien étouffa un gémissement entre ses lèvres et embrassa farouchement Agron, alors que la seule sensation qui lui parvenait était celle que les coups de rein du gladiateur lui procuraient. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la vision d'Agron nu, lui faisant l'amour comme jamais, eut raison de lui et il vint dans un gémissement de plaisir. Agron embrassa ses lèvres, étouffant son propre gémissement dans la bouche de son amant, alors que lui aussi s'abandonnait au plaisir.

La jambe de Nasir resta accrochée à sa hanche, et la tête du jeune homme vint se nicher contre le torse du gladiateur. Il resta un moment là, écoutant le cœur d'Agron battre contre son oreille à une vitesse folle. Lorsqu'Agron se décolla légèrement de lui, ce fut pour prendre sons visage entre ses mains et plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Et maintenant, crois-tu que le sommeil va t'être accordé ? » murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

« Je ne sais pas… On devrait peut-être recommencer, pour en être sûr » suggéra le jeune homme.

Agron éclata de rire avant d'embrasser doucement les lèvres de Nasir, dont le corps ne tremblait plus.

La lune n'avait pas bougé dans le ciel lorsque les deux amants décidèrent enfin de se retirer à l'ombre du temple, pour une courte nuit de sommeil bien méritée. La dernière chose dont se souvint Nasir avant de sombrer, fut les bras d'Agron entourant son corps et un baiser déposé sur son front.


End file.
